Triplia
: Nation Information :' Triplia is a glorious and very modern nation located in a Green and lush paradise of human dignity. It is most certainly NOT a pit of despair, poverty and opression located in inhospitable harsh desert. Please desist in asking. Triplia may have been like this prior to the revolution of Year -2 when Lt. Colonel Fahdaffi created the utopia of modern Triplia but is NOT now. Most nations blessed with such leadership are selfish. Not Triplia. And one day, they pledge to give planet Bob the gift of Fahdaffi's benevolent leadership, so that all may know our pride and glory!!! When Triplia was liberated by Lt. Colonel Fahdaffi, Our literacy rate was less than zero and our nations facilities were decayed and useless. Now all citizens are fluent in at least one language (Pidgin or Basic Triplian) and more than 50% are fluent in Classical Triplian as well and our infrastructure can be seen growing from space, it is that big! One day, when we have the technology we require, we will come back to now and double our current growth rate. The Triplian Nuclear program is only in its modest beginnings. However we have already tested our new "Fahdaffi-1" SRBM, a mighty 0.000038 Megaton nuclear device with an active range of no less than 100 feet!!! Tripla has just recently been attacked by a petty small minded little toad by the name of AyRei. We will repel the invader at any cost! The Infidel in question has abandoned almost 50,000 dollars in his wake, allowing Triplia to grow further to crush the enemy! This war Triplia would win, and liberate children of world from amphibian agression and tyranny!! Great victory inspires war to liberate smaller nation from boot heel of Fascist criminal tech-raiding imperialist predator nation of 4th Reich! Germanic peoples inspired to greatness will surely throw off yoke of Schwerinhund reactionary regime!!! 4th Reich crushed, teaching important lesson about due fate of all Fascist criminal tech-raiding imperialism. Glory of Triplia shines for miles, bringing light to ALL opressed persons not living already in Triplia. Pride and dignity always principal exports of supreme import to merchant class of nation!! Glory of time travel ensures that all liberatings to take place in the past after intervention by Tempusnaut soldier-liberators in not at all distant future time!!! Triplia would like to take this time to announce that it is a friend of all peace loving nations, all struggling against the monolithic juggernaut of imperialist subtrefuge and sabotage. We are more than willing to give development aid to any nation who shares us in this vision and all are welcome to sign long term mutual cooperation pacts! We'll sell arms to anyone! Be you a isolated Neo-Stalinist Pariah State or a Bunch of guys huddled in a cave Plotting the downfall of infidel society, Triplia's got the tools you need to explode onto the world stage! Sometimes we even sell arms to democratic nations! THE GRAND AND GLORIOUS WAR OF DOMESTIC LIBERATION AND INTERNATIONAL BROTHERHOOD On April 20 of the year F.D 1, NPO and callous and cowardly alliances it calls "Allies" launch criminalist imperialist attack against peace loving people of Ordo Verde! Glorious Coalition of nations name of Karma launch grand crusade to eliminate forces of foreign subterfuge and tyranny in glorious solidarity with OV. This sequence of events known and regaled by all peace loving peoples of the world! What is not know, is that WITHOUT GREAT LEADERSHIP OF LIEUTENANT COLONEL FAHDAFFI, THE DEVILISH OPRESSOR ROBOTS OF PACIFICA WOULD STILL BE STOMPING ON BABIES SKULLS WITH FASCIST BOOT HEEL!!!!STOMPING ON THEM LIKE GRAPES!!!!!!